PROJECT SUMMARY-ADMINISTRATIVE CORE A The mission of our Perimenopause in Brain Aging and Alzheimer's Disease Program Project (P3) is to discover the biological transformations that occur in the brain during the perimenopausal transition, which can result in phenotypes predictive of risk of development of Alzheimer's pathology. We seek to identify mechanisms by which these changes occur and translate these discoveries to determine optimal timing and strategies for preventing conversion to the perimenopausal at-risk phenotype. Success in achieving the mission of Perimenopause program project demands a high degree of coordination, intellectual synergy, collaboration and communication across and among all Projects and Cores. Administrative Core A (Admin Core A) provides a structural organization to facilitate timely and efficient communication and integrative links among Projects and Cores. Admin Core A will ensure the success of P3 through effective leadership, the provision of data management and biostatistical resources, and the forging of partnerships to synergize efforts and maximize resources. Admin Core A specific aims are: (1) Specific Aim 1: Lead and administer Perimenopause in Brain Aging and Alzheimer's Disease Program Project (manage and steward intellectual, technological and financial resources, identify and overcome barriers to progress, create liaisons with similarly-focused research and training programs); (2) Specific Aim 2: Provide organizational systems for data management and communication within the program project members and external collaborators (maintain a web-based data entry, data management, animal- and specimen tracking system, and transition experimental results to REDCap database); (3) Specific Aim 3: Program-wide integrated statistical analysis and resource sharing plan (provide biostatistical consulting in the design, coordination, and analyses of projects, oversee gene array and bioinformatics data management on program data management system, integrate gene expression profile across program; implement resource sharing plan).